If Only I Could Rember
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: If you heard of the story Amnesia, then this is the actual version of the story...Courtney and Duncan are in college, and some interesting things will pop up after she looses her memory...Previous Title: Amnesia, My Previous Name: TDITGIRL1301


**Well, if you haven't noticed, this is a new story that was _supposed_ to be an old one.**

**You see, it's a long story.**

**Short, I think my little brother deleted the _old_ story to get back at me.**

**Then delete all evidence of chapters I was going to post.**

**My question is why he didn't just delete _all_ my stories?**

**So now, _If Only I Could Remember..._ is the new _Amnesia._**

**Isn't that great?**

**Well, don't expect this chapter to be long.**

**Just enough words to show you kinda, sorta what to expect later on in the story.**

**It took me about ten minutes to think of this story, not including time to transfer from my loose leaf binder paper to my computer, including additional paragraphs.**

**So..., enough chit-chat, onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**C+D**_

I fingered my new pastel pink binder as I delicately placed in into my new pink and tan Coach tote bag. I then put my heavy trig textbook in, as well as several mechanical pencils and some pens. I slipped my Prada wedges onto my French-pedicured feet, then found my iPhone, keys, and Prada gladiator sunglasses. I went to the front closet to get my black fitter blazer before I left my dorm room.

I'm at Toronto State University, studying law. It's been a year after Total Drama Action ended.

I walk outside into the cool autumn air as I approach my first class of the day. I check my phone. It's one forty, I have plenty of time to get across campus to my class, with time to spare. I like to make sure I'm early to my classes, to make a good impression.

I am not alone as I walk, there are many different people scattered around. It looks like a very, very big high school.

As I walk into class, I sit down at the seat of my choosing. Strategically placed two seats from the front, two from the door on the left side of the room; I chose it for several reasons. One would be so that I make sure I could still hear the teacher, but I wouldn't be close to him.

As I patiently awaited the professor to begin, someone brushed against my arm. I tilted my head slightly enough to see the face of the individual. He had slightly pale skin, bright blue eyes, and a green mohawk. Eerily familiar...

Before I used reasoning, I questioned the stranger.

"Duncan?" I faintly whispered, unsure of myself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Princess." he replied rather cockily, while looking me, top to bottom.

I gasped with surprise. It felt like I haven't' seen him in so long!

"Duncan, I've missed you!" I exclaimed.

"Long time, no see. Princess." he stated, spreading his arms out to hug me. I eagerly jumped into them from out of my seat. I breathed in his sent; musk, aftershave, and vanilla, before I reached up to kiss him. Even with my heels, it was kind of hard to do so, he stood at six feet, 3 inches. Myself, even with four inch heels, stood only five-seven.

"Well, _somebody's_ eager to see me." Duncan said once our lips parted. I gazed into his hypnotic bright, blue eyes.

"Where have you been?" I asked in nothing more than a whisper.

"Where have _you_ been?" he answered with a question.

"Where I lived before Total Drama started."

"Me too."

"Well," I started, then pursed my lips, then parted them again. "How come we never talked after Total Drama?"

"It was a dumbass mistake on both of our parts." he answered quite simply.

"I guess it was." I mused

"I guess we should sit down and start class." Duncan suggested.

"Why?"

"Almost the whole class is giving us dirty looks." he answered, pointing to the rest of the classroom. Sure enough, almost everyone else in the room were looking at us impatiently. Supposedly, class had already begun.

"Would you two care to join class?" the professor asked, a glaring look on his face.

I gasped a tiny bit before I replied.

"Yes, sir." I answered, Duncan repeated what I had said simultaneously. He sat down to the left of me. I whispered into his ear.

" _'Yes sir.'? Duncan, I'm impressed!"_ I stated, baffled.

"_Well, what can I say?" _he said cockily, but still whispering._ "I've grown up."_

"_I'm so proud!"_ I exclaimed.

"_Thanks."_ Duncan replied, then leaned back in his chair.

So far, the first day of college was a pretty good day...

_**C+D

* * *

**_

**What I'd tell you?**

**Short, wasn't it?**

**You know how on some t.v. shows, how they have that few minute long part of the show before the theme song, and perhaps the commercial break?**

**Well, imagine this story chapter being like that...only the commercial break will have to commercials, and it's going to be one hundred times longer...**

**Maybe I'll have another chapter up by next Wednesday or Thursday...**

**I have an upcoming birthday...then EOG's...  
**

**Well, do you think I could get a few ideas for what's next...I'm at a loss, everything I think of should stay in my head for certain reasons...*Devilish grin***

**PEACE OUT**

**~TDITGirl1301~**


End file.
